The Cup Song
by AzianDemigod16
Summary: A cute little one-shot based on the Cup Song from Pitch Perfect. I am truly obsessed with that song AND Kickin' it's Kick so I though that I should put the together! Hope you enjoy! P.S: I know Jack has no real last name, but Anderson is thrown around a lot in FFn so I decided to use that!


_Hello my lovelys! I'm new to the Kickin' It archive of fanfiction and I really hope this is a good first impression of me. _

_I got this idea after a day and a half of playing with a cup while singing awfully. This is only my first one-shot for Kick and I REALLY hope you guys like it :)_

_Please review! And I apologize if any of these characters seem OOC._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Pitch Perfect or the Cup Song. But I do have a plastic cup :)_

* * *

"Honestly, 'Pitch Perfect' had to be one of the funniest movies I've seen this year!" Jack exclaimed while walking out of the lit up theatre along side his best friend Kim.

"Oh, you just loved Anna Kendrick." The blonde teased, playfully shoving Jack on the shoulder.

With complete shock Jack stopped, clutched his chest and stared at Kim Crawford in horror. "How could you say that?! My heart will always belong to you Miss. Crawford!"

Heat quickly rose through the fourteen year old girl's cheeks. In utter confusion, Kim looked up at her friend with a raised eyebrow trying to contain her flushed face. "Seriously?"

"Haha! No, I meant Fat Amy." Jack grinned foolishly. With a roll of her eyes, Kim shoved Jack's shoulder once more, grabbed their unfinished bag of popcorn and ran off.

"Oh come on Kim! I paid for that popcorn!" He called after her while running.

"Too bad Anderson! It's mine now!"

The two teenagers chased each other around the open park across the street from the still alive theatre. After minutes of running, Kim and Jack came to stop against the big willow tree in the middle of the park. Falling to the ground in a heap of laughter, the blonde and brunette continued to laugh. Popcorn still in hand, Kim opened up the bag and popped a handful in her mouth.

"I really wish that Eddie, Milton and Jerry could've watched the movie with us." Kim sighed leaning up against the tree.

Jack shrugged in response, "Same, but Eddie had saxophone lessons, Milton had a date with Julie and Jerry's off with Mika. What can we do?"

"Well whatever! We barely spend enough time together anyways! At least we had today." Kim smiled at Jack.

With a sincere smile back, Jack leaned closer to Kim and reached for her hand. "Exactly." He grinned and snatched the popcorn bag that was rightfully his.

Kim, too busy staring into Jack's eyes barely noticed the popcorn being stolen. "Hey! I wasn't done!" She cried out pouting.

"Well too bad! All this buttery goodness is gone now!" Jack laughed sticking his tounge out at her.

Chuckling, Kim fished out her phone to check the time. The bright screen of her and her friends lit up in front of her, with the time reading "7:54 pm."

"Oh, it's way past dinner time, I've got to get home." Kim told Jack.

"Sure, I'll walk you home." Jack offered following Kim down the quiet streets of Seaford.

The walk home was filled with a comfortable silence as it always is everyday after school. The two teenagers walked close by each other, hands brushing against every now and then. Kim tried to ignore the chills she felt whenever her hand touched his. Ever since last month when she finally realized her feelings for Jack, simple skin contacts became even more exhilarating yet scary at the same time. She told Joan all about these feelings and all she got was a knowing smile in return.

"So..." Jack said after a couple blocks.

Kim looked up at him, "Yea?"

"The songs were really awesome don't you think? I really wish I could sing acapella. I'd rock at it!" Jack exclaimed.

Laughing out loud Kim sarcastically nodded. "Yes of course. You'd rule against all the rest of those singers!"

"Okay, but seriously, I loved the part where they were auditioning. Now that, was cool." Jack grinned.

"Oh yeah, that was really cool." Kim agreed.

The comfortable silence, came across them again as the continued walking. Their hands brushed once or twice more and Kim couldn't help it, she walked a tad farther away from Jack to avoid touching his hand again. But, Jack's warm hand grasped her instead and pulled her back towards him interwining their fingers. Kim's cheeks grew red again and prayed that the dim street lights hid her blushing cheeks. Wondering why he made such a daring move, Kim decided to forget about it and enjoy the moment while it lasted. The blonde squeezed his hand lightly and moved in a bit more so their shoulders were touching. Jack didn't seem bothered at all, so Kim grinned like The Cheshire Cat in her mind.

"Well this is my house." Kim sighed spotting the light blue house with the rose garden in front.

Jack stopped at the door of her house and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Kimmy." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Kim slowly waved goodbye as he walked down the steps and down the street a block or two more to his house. Turning to go inside, Kim's cheek still tingled from the scene that happened just a moment ago.

"Hi sweetie! How was the movie?" Kim's mom greeted, taking Kim out of her trance.

"Hm? Oh, it was good." She replied. "Well, I'll be going upstairs to take a shower. Goodnight mom."

After her long hot shower, Kim grabbed her comb and started to brush her tangled up hair while opening up her laptop. She logged onto Facebook and scanned through the many statuses of Donna and her new beau. Rolling her eyes, she continued to look through and noticed a new one from Jack.

_"Had a great movie night with Kimmy today. Watched Pitch Perfect, and just like that cup song "She's gonna miss me when I'm gone!" ;)"_

Laughing to herself Kim liked the status and opened up YouTube. Kim searched up the cup song and found a video of Anna Kendrick on the David Letterman show singing the Cup Song. Fully amused by the catchy tune and interesting use of the red plastic cup, Kim made her way down stairs and grabbed a plastic cup from the top shelf of her kitchen pantry.

After watching many tutorials on the internet and learning the song word by word, Kim finally had the entire thing down.

_"When I'm gone, when I'm go-one. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. Gonna miss me for my hair, gonna miss me everywhere. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." _Kim sang out-loud while keeping beat with her cup.

Half an hour later, and two plastic cups already broken the clock read 9:37. Kim picked up her cups and threw them in the trash. Closing the lights, Kim made her way back to her warm bed and crawled under the covers letting sleep take over her mind.

* * *

The next day, school went by like a breeze with volleyball practice at lunch, cheerleading after school and karate at the mall, Kim couldn't wait to get home and play her trusty new cup. Kim opened up her locker at the dojo to grab her stuff while singing the Cup Song outloud. Everyone else had already left and Kim was the only one left, or so she thought.

"Wow, who knew Kim Crawford could sing like that?" A voice from behind her said smugly. Kim jumped and swiveled around to see Jack still in his gym clothes leaning against the wall that he had previously jumped through a year ago.

"Oh shut it Anderson. I know I suck, but whatever." Kim closed her lockers door and grabbed her bag from the ground.

Jack reached out and gripped her hand, pulling her back just like yesterday. "I wasn't joking," He smiled. "You're really good. Do you know how to do the cup part?" Jack asked.

Blushing, Kim nodded and led him to the corner where a water cooler sat conveniently with a stack of plastic cups. She grabbed two, handed one to Jack and sat down on the hard floor cross-legged with the cup in her hand. Jack followed her and sat facing across in the same position.

"It goes like this," She motioned for Jack to place the cup on the ground. "Clap twice, tap the cup three times alternating your hands and clap once more again." Kim demonstrated slowly and watched as Jack did the same.

"Like this?" Jack asked, following Kim's directions.

"Yup! Now, you take the cup and place it on your right." Kim demonstrated again for Jack to follow along. Once he got that step down she started to explain the next part.

"Afterwards, you want to clap once more then grab the cup with your hand twisted and do this pattern." Kim gripped the cup in her hand and completed a complicated pattern with her cup. "Got it?" She asked placing the cup back down.

Staring in awe, Jack shook his head. "Uh... no?"

Laughing softly, Kim nodded her head. "Here, let me just show you how the entire thing goes then I'll teach it to you slowly."

Just like yesterday, Kim "played" the cup while singing along to the beat as Jack leaned against the wall and watched his best friend perform in front of him.

_"You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk-oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." _She sang with a country flair and finished with a final tap of her cup.

"Okay, now that was really cool." Jack said after staring at Kim for a moment. "I think I'll just leave this cup deal for you to keep to yourself." Jack laughed to himself.

"Ah fine, it would've taken you a year to learn it anyways!" Kim teased.

Jack stood up and helped Kim off the floor. "Honestly, it probably would." Jack chuckled. "Well, I have to go. My mom's taking me out for dinner. I would invite you, but I don't want a smelly girl in sweats eating with me at Olive Garden."

Scoffing Kim stuck out her tounge and threw her cup at Jack's head. "Whatever Anderson. now give me my cup."

Still laughing, Jack bent down and picked up the cup. He walked over to Kim as she stood there with her bag and stood closely in front of her. Jack held her chin as he lightly kissed her pink lips totally catching her by surprise.

"At least you can sing." He smirked handing her the clear plastic cup. "Bye Kimmy!"

With another wave goodbye, Jack Anderson left a dazed Kim Crawford standing at the front entrance of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

* * *

_Okay... So I didn't care for that last line at all. I wanted a Kick kiss somewhere in here and it turned out strange... but who cares!_

_How was it? Okay? Horrible? Wonderful? Terrifying?_

_Please review!_

_Oh and sorry for the horrible explanation on how to do the cup part :P_

_Love: ~Chrissy_


End file.
